X MEN : DARKER
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: SEQUEL X MEN: THE OMEGA "...Aku bersumpah untuk melindungi seluruh mutan..." "...anak laki-laki dilahirkan, dikirim ke medan perang dan pulang di dalam kantong mayat.." Setelah tragedi besar di danau Alkali delapan tahun lalu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa tragedi yang lebih besar akan terjadi kembali. Masa awal kehancuran seluruh mutan. Longlive Author is back!
1. Prolog

Disclamire Nor Even Wish

Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Alternative Universe

X-MEN : DARKER

LONGLIVE AUTHOR

PROLOG

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya sang pengawal.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku penat." Ujarnya.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu lalu menaiki mobilnya. Mobil itu melaju selama beberapa menit lalu berhenti di sebuah sungai. Sudah sejak lama sungai ini menjadi salah satu sumber mata air untuk negeri yang ia pijak ini. Sungai ini sudah ada bahkan sebelum negeri ini terbentuk. Sungai ini terhubung dengan samudra dan juga beberapa negera terdekat. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Pemuda itu hanya sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan.

Angin yang sedikit kencang membuat rambut merahnya bergoyang. Lalu ia menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Mendung. Sangat jarang sekali ia melihat langit mendung seperti ini. Di negerinya yang sangat panas pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka. Ia bersyukur karena bisa keluar disaat seperti ini. Kemudian ia melihat sungai itu kembali.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat ia memfokuskan matanya. Ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih mengambang dan terbawa arus ketepian. Pemuda itu berlari ketepi sungai untuk mencari tahu benda apa itu. Ketika ia dekati ia sangat kaget bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah tumpukan tulang belulang yang terbentuk seperti sebuah kepompong. Sangat kokoh dan rapat. Pemuda itu merasa kalau ada sesuatu di dalam peti tulang belulang itu. Lalu sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kananya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pusaran pasir yang cukup besar muncul membentuk seperti palu dan begitu pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya palu yang terbuat dari pasir menghantam peti itu sampai bagian atasnya hancur.

Hujan. Tiba-tiba saja hujan.

Ia sangat kaget ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang hampir telanjang berada di dalam peti tulang belulang itu. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan dia bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Sang pemuda dengan tergesa-gesa mencari ponselnya namun sebuah tangan dingin menahan lengannya.

' _Jangan beritahu siapapun_.'


	2. Chapter 2 : Suna

Disclamire Nor Even Wish

Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Alternative Universe

X-MEN : DARKER

LONGLIVE AUTHOR

CHAPTER 1 : SUNA

Keramaian tampak di jantung kota Negara Pasir. Sebuah konferensi akan diadakan di ibu kota. Semuanya beramai-ramai mengangkat bendera berwarna kebangsaan Suna dan Kumo di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung Dewan Tinggi Mutan. Hari ini perwakilan Dewan Mutan Negara Kumo sedang berkunjung. Rombongan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan enam pilar beton putih. Puluhan orang-orang ber-jas sudah menunggu di depan gedung. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tinggi besar berkacamata hitam keluar dari mobil.

"Yo, Halo Gaara!" Pria berstelan suite putih menyambutnya dengan tersnyum.

"Selamat datang Tuan Bee." Ujarnya begitu bersahaja.

"Wah, wah. Lihat dirimu. Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu? Kau tampan sekali. Seharusnya kau mencari perempuan cantik." Guraunya.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Mereka saling beradu kepalan. Gaara tahu kalau adik dari ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan Negara Kumo itu tidak akan mau diajak berjabat tangan.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak tragedi besar yang dibuat Akatsuki. Banyak yang berubah, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Kini dia bukan lagi Ketua Tinggi Mutan yang selalu diremehkan karena usianya yang begitu muda. Sekarang ia telah menjadi pemimpin yang hebat dan Negara Suna begitu bangga karena memiliki Gaara yang mampu melindungi para Mutan di Negara Suna. Gaara jauh lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih berwibawa sekarang. Mengikuti jejak mendiang Profesor Sarutobi dari Konoha ia juga membuat sekolah khusus mutan di Negara Suna, dan sekolah itu tepat berada di belakang gedung Dewan Tinggi Mutan.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Kumo sekarang? Apa kau akan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi Ketua Dewan Mutan di Kumo?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil jabatan itu. Apa jadinya kalau aku berada di belakang meja? Aku pria yang bebas Gaara. Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai nama untuk menggantikan kakakku, A."

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan taman kecil disalah satu sayap gedung. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon zaitun yang tinggi dan lebat, membuat area dibawahnya menjadi teduh. Gaara dan Bee duduk di sofa santai yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon zaitun. Beberapa pelayan membawakan mereka buah dan minuman khas Negara Timur itu.

"Jadi, siapa nama itu Tuan Bee? Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

"Ah, dia Si Darui. Anak dengan otot bisep yang besar itu. Dia lebih cocok bekerja di belakang meja karena pekerjaannya hanya mengeluh terus." Mereka berdua tertawa.

Keduanya cukup mengenal baik Darui. Dia memang tipe orang yang suka mengeluh dan malas melakukan pekerjaan lapangan. Tapi dia adalah orang yang hebat. Kemudian mereka mengobrol cukup lama disana mengenang beberapa kejadian masa lalu.

"Sudah lama ya." Kata Bee tiba-tiba. Ia menyeruput sirup dengan sembrono. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah air mancur kecil di ujung taman. Gaara menengok pada anggota dewan yang nyentrik itu. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, delapan tahun waktu yang cukup lama." Balas Gaara. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu ketika ia bersama-sama dengan perwakilan yang lain membantu para X Men untuk memenangkan pertempuran melawan Brotherhood dan Akatsuki. Ia memang tidak turun langsung ke lapangan tapi berdebat di belakang meja juga bukan hal yang mudah. Ia memiliki kekuasaan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantu mereka.

"Si Mutan Omega itu. Apa dia seumuran denganmu?" Tanya Bee.

"Kira-kira begitulah." Jawab Gaara.

"Bukankah dia hebat, sayang manusia hebat selalu mati dengan mengenaskan. Dia mati di tangan temannya sendiri karena tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya." Kata Bee.

"Kadang mutan seperti kita memang harus berkorban, kan? Apalagi pada saat krisis seperti itu." Jawab Gaara. Hening sejenak. Tidak suka dengan keadaan yang melankolis seperti itu Bee angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, kita sudah berkeliling. Kita juga sudah berbicara banyak. Aku harus mengunjungi kantor Presiden. Kau tidak mau terjadi Presiden marah kan, karena aku terlalu keenakan disini." Kata Bee. Mereka berdua berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah pemimpin Negara. Pemimpin manusia dan mutan juga. Aku hanya pemimpin para mutan disini."

"Jangan merendah. Sikapmu yang selalu merendah inilah yang membuat para wanita menjauh. Pergilah, sesekali liburan dan carilah seorang wanita yang seksi." Teriak Bee.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Ayo biar aku mengantarmu ke depan."

Setelah mengantarkan Bee, Gaara pergi ke mobilnya. Ia juga harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Perjalanannya berbeda dari orang-orang penting yang lain. Ia tidak membawa satu ajudanpun. Lagi pula dia adalah seorang mutan kelas tinggi, kan? Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian dan tak ada yang boleh tahu kemana ia pergi. Mobil berwana hitam itu terus melaju satu jam kemudian menuju suatu daerah tak jauh dari perbatasan bagian barat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah benteng tua yang sudah tidak beroperasi dan telah lama ditinggalkan. Ia memasuki gerbangnya yang dialiri oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi. Ada sebuah pos kecil dan dua orang penjaga disana. Keduanya memakai seragam tentara dan salah satunya memiliki tato lambang Negara Suana di bagian leher. Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju bagian dalam benteng itu dan memarkirkannya disana. Benteng itu hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk yang tadi dilalui oleh mobil Gaara dan tak ada pintu yang lain. Bagian dalamnya sangat luas namun pengap dan lembap. Ketika ia masuk terdapat pintu kayu yang lain. Ia membukanya dan ketika pintu itu terbuka didalamnya menampilkan sebuah lift tua yang sudah berkarat. Gaara memasukinya lift itu. Hanya ada satu tombol disana dan menunjukan kearah bawah. Ia menekannya. Seketika pintu tertutup dan lift bergerak.

Ting!

Pintu Lift terbuka. Berbeda dengan diatas, suasana di bagian bawah tak ubahnya gedung-gedung modern. Gaarra sampai disebuah koridor dengan lantai marmer dan dinding besi. Ada empat kamera memenuhi koridor sepanjang lima meter itu. Tepat dihadapannya ada sebuah pintu lain. Ia berjalan kesana. Ia masuk ke ruangan kecil dan sebuah gas bereaksi. Ruangan itu berfungsi untuk mensterilkan tubuhnya. Ia masuk keadalam. Ruangan itu layaknya sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat tambahan. Ada dua orang penjaga yang tampaknya adalah seorang dokter mengangguk kecil pada Gaara.

"Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Jawabannya sama seperti terakhir kali anda datang tuan." Kata salah satunya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah tubuh yang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur. Berbagai macam alat melekat di tubuh nya. Kabel-kabel itu menghubungkannya dengan berbagai mesin penopang hidup. Cairan infuse untuk menjaga nutrisinya tetap stabil, kantung darah, dan alat bantu pernapasan. Tubuh itu kering kerontang seperti mayat hidup. Siapapun bisa melihat tulang pipinya yang begitu jelas. Jemari putih Gaara menyentuh pergelangan tangan tubuh itu. Ia merasakan denyutan yang sangat lemah disana. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan detakan yang sama lemahnya di balik lapisan pakaian dan rongga dada wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu. Surainya yang memanjang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ia akan mati seandainya semua alat itu tidak dipasangkan, dan Gaara bisa saja membiarkannya mati.

"Tuan Gaara. Aku baru saja mendapatkan telegram." Kata salah satu penjaga. Ia mencabut sebuah kertas dari mesin telegram tua. Penjaga itu membacakannya.

" ** _Paman akan segera pulang membawa dokter untuk tamu kita._** " Katanya.

Pemandangan yang cukup langka memang. Tapi Gaara tersenyum lebar.


	3. Chapter 3 : Konoha

Disclamire Nor Even Wish

Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Alternative Universe

X-MEN : DARKER

LONGLIVE AUTHOR

CHAPTER 2 : KONOHA

Hujan tidak datang terlalu cepat biasanya. Namun tidak kali ini. Di hari-hari musim gugur yang biasanya kering dan dingin kini hujan selalu turun dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto bahkan hafal betul jam-jam ketika hujan. Selama seminggu berturut-turut biasanya hujan turun pukul empat sore, lalu selama tiga hari kedepan hujan akan turun menjelang malam, lalu akan maju pula di hari-hari selanjutnya.

"Hari ini hujan turun di jam-jam makan malam." Ujar Naruto menatap langit gelap ketika hujan mulai turun.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto, ini efek dari perputaran bulan." Jelas Sai, sambil terus mengemudikan mobil mereka.

"Aku tahu itu Sai." Mobil mereka terus melaju menuju X mansion. Benar saja kata Naruto. Begitu mereka tiba di X Mansion hujan turun begitu lebat. Mereka baru saja memesan banyak belanjaan untuk kebutuhan sekolah dan membeli beberapa barang dari toko. Anak-anak sama sekali belum tidur, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

Sreet!

"Udon!"

"Maafkan aku." Hampir saja belanjaan dari tangan Naruto tergelincir karena anak yang bernama Udon itu berlari menembus dinding dengan cepat.

"Mau bir?" Tawar Sai begitu mereka sampai di dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau minum bir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak aku hanya menawarimu." Alih-alih mengambi bir. Sai mengambil sekotak susu dingin dari kulkas dan menyereputnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lelah, aku akan pergi ke kamar dulu."

Naruto berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Membeli barang-barang bulanan ternyata begitu melelahkan. Sai mengomelinya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang belanja dan perannya hanya menjadi kuli panggul untuk semua barang-barang yang mereka beli. Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya Naruto sempat melirik ruang tengah. Gerombolan anak-anak kecil sedang berkumpul disana sembari memperhatikan Kakashi. Sepertinya ia sedang menceritakan sesuatu, beberapa dari mereka sampai ketiduran di lantai.

Sejak kepergian mendiang Profesor Sarutobi tak ada yang mengisi jabatan Kepala Sekolah dan juga Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan. Tak ada yang merasa pantas untuk menerima jabatan itu. Namun Kakashi dan juga guru-guru yang lain akan dengan senang hari menjadi perwakilan untuk kedua jabatan itu. Belum ada yang merasa dirinya pantas mengambil posisi Dewan Tinggi Mutan Konoha. Meski Profesor Sarutobi telah pergi, tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan posisi itu atau para mutan. Kesatuan Militer dan Presiden sendiri yang menjadi saksi bahwa murid-murid Profesor Sarutobi telah mengalahkan organisasi Akatsuki yang dianggap teroris paling berbahaya dan menyelamatkan seperempat negara bagian Konoha dari kerusakan yang bisa saja di akibatkan oleh mutan Omega yang di takuti, Sakura.

Para mutan dan terkhusus para murid Konoha Gifted Youngster School masih bisa bernapas lega. Naruto tersenyum. Ia selalu senang mendengarkan Kakashi bercerita, ia paling sering menceritakan sejarah. Well, Kakashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menceritakan dongeng pada anak-anak. Kakashi selalu hebat dalam menceritakan sejarah. Ia akan menceritakannya begitu detail sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa bahwa mereka mengenal orang-orang dari masa lalu itu. Pernah sekali Naruto mendengar Kakashi menceritakan soal Akatsuki. Organisasi itu, yang seharusnya di kenang sebagai musuh terburuk sepanjang masa. Tapi tidak dalam cerita Kakashi. Murid-murid yang tinggal di X Mansion telah mengenal Akasuki sebagai organisasi yang berbeda. Kakashi menceritakan bagaimana awal Akatsuki terbentuk, dan sejarah sebenarnya yang telah lama tersembunyi. Tak lama mereka mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Organisasi Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi yang memiliki cita-cita sebagai pemicu perang. Melainkan organisasi yang menginginkan perdamaian antar manusia dan mutan. Mereka menemukan berkas, informasi, dan hal-hal penting di markas Akatsuki ketika tragedi di danau Alkali berakhir. Dengan cerita yang panjang hingga entah bagaimana Akatsuki pada akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah Organisasi yang ambisius dan melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Semua sejarah itu terdengar begitu manis jika keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Orang-orang bisa jadi belajar lebih dari sekedar sejarah.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya, berapa umur Kakashi?" Ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Sai! Bodoh kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku seperti itu?"

"Katanya kau mau istirahat, kenapa malah berdiri disini?" Tanyanya.

"Bikan urusanmu." Naruto melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sai. Dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lorong yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Lorong itu begitu sepi tidak seperti lorong yang lain. Terang saja, sudah sejak ia balita dia tinggal di kamar di lorong itu dan ia tidak akan pernah mau pindah dari sana. Terdapat dua kamar kosong tak jauh dari kamarnya. Itu adalah kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Kamar lama mereka yang tak satu orangpun mau menempati kamar-kamar itu. Sama seperti tak ada yang mau menempati ruangan Profesor Sarutobi. Kamar-kamar itu dibiarkan seperti itu, sama seperti ketika terakhir kali pemiliknya meninggalkannya.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamarnya yang berantakan dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang usang. Perhatiannya tertuju pada hujan lebat di luar jendela. Ia lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari, selama bertahun-tahun. Ia kesepian.

"Apakah kalian berada disana disuatu tempat?" Tanyanya dalam keheningan.

Setiap malam, selama bertahun-tahun ia berharap setelah apa yang terjadi bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia selalu berharap bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan pulang dan Sakura tidak pernah mati sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas lelah memperhatikan satu persatu tetesan hujan yang turun hingga ia tertidur.

Y INDUSTRY

Tuesday, 05.03 A.M, Y Industry

Perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan membawakan nampan berisi secankir kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk yang kesekian kalinya ke ruangan Presiden Direktur Y Industry.

"Tuan, aku membawakan kopi mu."

"Ah, terima kasih Shion. Gadisku yang manis." Sebuah lukisan besar si Tuan terpampang besar tepat di belakang meja kerjanya. Lukisan seorang pria yang tengah memberikan sebuah kaki mekanik buatan kepada seorang gadis lumpuh yang berada di kursi roda.

"Apa anda tidak akan pulang Tuan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang sebelum rancangan ini di luncurkan? Kau tahu Beethoven juga tidak bisa tidur sebelum menyelesaikan komposisinya." Ia menoleh.

"Oh iya, surat kabar hari ini sudah sampai, aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Tiba lebih awal ya?" si Tuan mengambil surat kabar itu.

HEADLINE TODAY

MENUJU PELANTIKAN DEWAN TINGGI MUTAN KUMOGAKURE

"Ah, angin segar. Terima kasih karena telah membawakanku berita baik ini."

Shion meninggalkan ruangan tapi pria itu masih enggan beranjak dari kursinya. Masih membaca surat kabar yang ia terima, tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

"Tuan, proses inkubasi sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu di Lab." Ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Laboratorium Y Industry

"Ah, Tuan. Kami sudah menunggumu. Mari kita langsung ke ruang incubator." Ujar salah seorang petugas Lab yang masih lengkap dengan jas putih mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak lama." Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kaca yang begitu steril dan ada sebuah inkubator kecil berisikan sebuah cairan dalam tabung reaksi. Sekilas tidak ada yang special dari cairan berwarna biru itu. Namun semua orang yang berada di dalam Lab seolah menggantungkan hidup mereka pada cairan itu.

"Ini lebih dari cukup." Bisiknya rendah.

"Tuan, tuan! Hari ini kita adalah hari yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Selama puluhan tahun proyek ini tertunda karena barang sekecil itu dan sudah delapan tahun aku bergabung dengan kalian semua! Era baru umat manusia akan di mulai hari ini!" Pidato singkat itu telah sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di seluruh ruangan itu bertepuk tangan. Sebagian saling berpelukan karena saking terharunya akan kerja keras mereka yang akhirnya berbuah manis.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah sangat bekerja keras. Tapi ini semua belum selesai. Kita akan segera merasakan hasilnya. Nah, sekarang kita lakukan prsedur penggabungan akhir." Ujarnya.

Mereka semua mulai bergerak. Seakan tidak lelah sama sekali mereka langsung sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Berikan laporan perkembangannya, aku yang akan mengurus langsung dari sini." Ia beralih mengambil laporan dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Tuan? kau jarang sekali pulang." Ujar si Staf itu. Ia menoleh.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Takamura."

"Nah Tuan Takamura, apa kau punya anak laki-laki?"

"Ya."

"Berapa tahun?"

"Dia dua belas tahun."

"Dalam beberapa tahun anakmu akan cukup umur untuk wajib militer. Kita dan para orang tua yang lain, harus sampai kapan mengirimkan anak-anak kita dan beraharap mereka kembali di dalam kantong-kantong mayat? Ratusan tentara dari kaum kita mati setiap tahun. Tapi lihat para mutan! Tak ada dari mereka yang mati. Bagaimanapun caranya peradaban tidak bisa menyatukan kita menjadi satu spesies." Jelasnya.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat membenci para mutan itu Tuan." Komentar itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah.

"Aku? Aku tidak membenci mereka Takamura, sebaliknya aku sangat mengagumi mereka. Mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal." Ia menoleh. "Aku menganggap bahwa para mutan adalah juru selamat kita."

"Musuh yang sama?"

"Perjuangan yang sama. Kepunahan. Aku yakin teman baru kita akan menjamin era baru bagi kita. Era baru untuk perdamaian nan abadi."

AN : Jika ada yang ingat terakhir kali saya menulis chapter akhir X Men : The Omega adalah Juli 2015. Waktu itu lagi UN SMA. Btw, sekarang saya mau semester 7 (Bangkai! Sudah tua sekali!). Dua chapter awal ff ini di posting lewat tengah malam. Waktu aku bangun pagi harinya sudah ada email masuk, lebih dari lima orang sudah review. Serius guys, jam segitu kalian harusnya tidur. But thanks! Really appreciate it. Aku jadi semangat. Ah euforia ini...


	4. Chapter 4 : Kumo

**Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe**

 **X-MEN :** **DARKER**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR**

 **CHAPTER 4 : KUMO**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi Negara Kumo karena akan ada pemilihan Dewan Tinggi Mutan yang baru setelah Tuan A. Bagi para mutan pemilihan ini tak kalah pentingnya dengan pemilihan presiden karena Dewan Tinggi Mutan lah yang secara penuh akan melindungi mereka dan menjaga hak-hak mereka dari diskriminasi dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan seperti berada Di Suna beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua orang dan wartawan berkumpul di sekitar gedung Dewan Tinggi Mutan Kumogakure.

 _"Selamat pagi, dan Semangat pagi untuk seluruh Masyarakat Kumogakure. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi seluruh masyarakat Kumogakure khususnya untuk para mutan. Pelantikan Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan yang baru akan dimulai beberapa dua jam lagi. Semua perwakilan dari seluruh Negara aliansi sudah datang kemarin malam dan yang menjadi sorotan kita adalah Perwakilan Dewan Tinggi Mutan dari Konoha, Kakashi Hatake membawa serta para X-Men menuju pelantikan ini. Kita masih menunggu kehadiran Tuan Presiden yang…"_

Puluhan media masa sudah mengerubungi gedung berwarna krem itu seperti lebah. Mereka semua berdengung tak habis-habisnya mengabarkan apa yang sedang terjadi detik ini. Beberapa menit kemudian Presiden datang dengan puluhan ajudannya. Jelas saja hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan banyak mutan kelas tinggi maka aka nada prosedur pengamanan khusus.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi dan acara akan segera dimulai. Seorang protokoler menyuruh semua undangan untuk masuk kedalam ruang pelantikan. Ruangan itu sangat besar dan berada di lantai paling atas gedung. Tak jauh dari ruangan Ketua Dewan. Ball Room bernansa cokelat itu sangat khas dengan warna kebangsaan Negara Kumo. Mereka menatanya dengan apik. Di setiap sudut ruangan seringkali ditemui perbotan dengan nuansa etnik dan naturalis. Seperti patung, batu, bahkan pot tanaman yang dibut dari akar pohon utuh.

"Sai berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dan diamlah." Kata Ino pada lelaki disebelahnya yang terus menerus memotret seisi ruangan dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Kita jarang sekali keluar negeri, ruangan ini penuh dengan barang antic yang bisa ku jadikan objek lukisanku." Mereka sudah duduk di bangku tamu undangan dengan rapi masih mendengarkan pembukaan dari pembawa acara.

"Kakashi, apa kita benar-benar harus ikut denganmu kesini?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Ya, hari ini hari yang penting dan banyak tokoh penting. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, Tuan A Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan Kumogakure yang telah menjabat selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun masuk kedalam ruangan. Dibelakangnya berjalan calon Ketua Dewan Tinggi selanjutnya Darui dan Killer Bee adik dari Tuan A. Bee terlihat merangkul Darui yang terlihat gugup.

"Sudahlah, hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Bee menyemangati Darui.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau senang banyak gadis dari luar negeri." Balas Darui/

"Yah, kau benar." Bee tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau yang di lantik sekarang." Ketus Darui.

"Ah, kita sudah sering membahas itu." Kata Bee santai.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sebenarnya yang akan diangkat menjadi Dewan Tinggi Mutan selanjutnya adalah Killer Bee. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau dibebankan dengan kisruhnya birokrasi dan berurusan dengan pemerintah pusat. Ia tidak sudi katanya. Akhirnya jabatan itu diberikan kepada Darui. Konsep mengenai Dewan Tinggi Mutan di banyak Negara memang sangat kontroversial. Dewan Tinggi Mutan berperan sebagai lembaga yang melindungi dan membela hak-hak mutan. Posisinya dibawah pemerintah pusat dan diawasi ketat. Segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Dewan perlu persetujuan Presiden. Tapi orang-orang selalu beranggapan bahwa Dewan Tinggu Mutan setara dengan pemerintah dan Ketua Dewan setara dengan Presiden. Hal inilah yang selalu menjadi kontroversi dan mendorong pengawasan ketat terhadap setiap gerak gerik Dewan. Peran Dewan Tinggi Mutan yang sangat krusial tidak lain diinisiasi oleh Profesor Sarutobi dari Konoha. Dia adalah seorang jenius yang terus melakukan penelitian dan terobosan baru yang berhubungan dengan mutan. Dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam sejarah peradaban mutan. Negara-negara lain berusaha untuk mengikuti pencapaian yang telah diraih oleh Konoha dan beberapa kelompok menganggap hal itu berpotensi sebagai ancaman Negara.

Pukul sembilan tepat sang protokoler memulai acara. Seluruh tamu Dewan Tinggi Mutan dari Negara lain duduk di barisan bangku paling depan berjajar dengan Presiden Kumogakure. Hal ini terasa sangat kontras karena beberapa ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan jauh lebih muda dari sang Presideng itu sendiri. Dari Negara Suna contohnya Pemimpin muda yang cemerlang dan mulai diperhitungkan kemampuannya oleh banyak kalangan. Sang Presiden terlihat tidak begitu nyaman duduk diantara puluhan Mutan yang datang, meski puluhan tentara dan penembak jitu sudah di kerahkan dalam acara ini.

 _"Pembacaan Sumpah Dewan Tinggi Mutan. Hadirin di mohon untuk berdiri."_

Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri di tempat mereka. Sekali lagi terlihat Bee memeberikan senyuman semangatnya pada Darui sebelum ia berjalan ke altar pelantikan. Begitu Darui sampai di depan pengeras suara Tuan A membawa naskah sumpah pelantikan . Meski orang-orang Kumo terkenal dengan sikap dan hati yang keras, tapi mereka akan menjaga janji sampai mati. Naskah sumpah itu adalah perjanjian suci untuk melindungi seluruh mutan.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau akan bersumpah untuk melindungi rakyat mutan di Kumogakure." Nasihat terakhir Tuan A. Ia membuka Naskah itu, dan akan menuntuk Darui untuk membacanya.

"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, menjaga keutuhan dan kesatuan Negara Kumo, hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya."

 _"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, untuk menjaga keutuhan dan kesatuan Negara Kumo, hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya."_

"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya kepada Negara Kumo, rakyat, dan Presiden."

 _"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya kepada Negara Kumo, rakyat, dan Presiden."_

"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, untuk menjaga, melindungi, dan membela seluruh mutan yang berada dalam teritori Negara Kumo."

 _"Aku Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan bersumpah, untuk menjaga, melindungi, dan membela seluruh mutan yang berada dalam teritori Negara Kumo."_

Naskah itu berakhir disana. Cukup tiga poin dari sumpah jabatan Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan. Suasana masih sangat hening. Sang protokol belum mengatakan apapun. Bagi Darui oment itu terasa begitu sacral dan semuanya terasa dalam sebuah gerakan lambat. Sang mantan Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan, Tuan A menutup naskah itu. Dua manusia berbeda generasi itu saling bertemu pandang. Tuan A menatapnya denga serius. Bibirnya bergerak nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sampai mati…"

" _Sampai mati…"_

Darui tahu betul maksudnya. Sumpah itu tidak hanya berlaku sampai masa jabatannya selesai. Darui dan Killer Bee tahu. Tuan A tidak akan berhenti membela hak-hak mutan yang ada di Kumo sampai ia mati. Protokol meanjutkan jalannya acara. Sejenak para hadirin bertepuk tangan atas sah nya Darui kini menjadi Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan Kumo. Tak berbeda dengan perwakilan-perwakilan mutan dari Negara yang lain. Kemajuan untuk satu mutan adalah kemajuan untuk semuanya.

Namun hal ini tidak begitu indah di mata Kakashi. Ia hanya bertepuk tangan ala kadarnya. Kalau masalah sikap dan tata karma Kakashi tidak ada bandingannya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang akan selalu menghormati nenek tua galak yang menyebalkan. Tapi alam logikanya lebih cerdas dari siapapun. Nalarnya tidak dapat dijangkau orang awam, dia adalah mutan yang terlahir sangat jenius. Kakashi tahu dibalik ketiga sumpah itu tidak semuanya seperti yang terdengar. Ia berada disana ketika sumpah itu dibuat untuk pertama kalinya. Belasan tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih sangat muda. Ia mendampingi Profesor Sarutobi saat pemerintah untuk pertama kalinya bersedia membangun kerja sama dengan Dewan Tinggi Mutan. Sumpah itu dibuat. Hanya tiga poin yang disahkan dari keseluruhan rancangan yang diusulkan. Poin satu dan poin dua tak ubahnya adalah perjanjian agar Dewan Tinggi Mutan tidak membelot dan melakukan pemberontakan. Hanya satu poin dan itu adalah poin terakhir yang merupakan perjanjian untuk melindungi hak-hak mutan. Bahkan dalam ketika kesepakatan dan kerja sama sudah terjalin masih ada ketidak percayaan dari pemerintah terhadap para mutan. Sungguh Ironi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rahasia

**Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe**

 **X-MEN :** **DARKER**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR**

 **CHAPTER : RAHASIA**

Gaara baru saja kembali setelah enam belas jam perjalanan dari Kumo. Pelantikan Darui kemarin tidak menjadi akhir dari kunjungannya di Negara itu. Tapi kunjungan-kunjungan lain yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran juga harus ia lakukan. Gaara tidak suka formalitas. Ia kembali ke kediaman pribadinya sore itu. Temari dan Kankurou kedua saudaranya sedang ada dirumah. Ada apa gerangan? Gaara bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul di rumah jika tidak ada sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia perlu membersihkan diri. Ia lelah dan sepertinya dia akan melewatkan makan malam. Dibawah pancuran air panas ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan aliran air yang terjatuh di lekuk tubuh proporsionalnya. Ia bisa saja tertidur dibawah guyuran air karena sangat kelelahan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya dan pergi ke tempat tidur. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Gaara, kami menunggumu untuk makan malam." Terdengar suara Temari dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Aku lelah Temari, aku akan melewatkan makan malam." Jawab Gaara tanpa membuka pintu.

"Kita kedatangan tamu," Kata Temari. "Aku mengundang Nezumi untuk makan malam bersama." Gaara menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

"Baiklah."

Gaara menuju ruang makan dengan wajah lelah seadanya. Rumah mereka tidak begitu besar, sarat akan nuansa bangunan timur. Di desain khusus untuk Negara dengan padang pasir. Di meja makan sudah ada Temari, Kankuro, dan juga Nezumi. Nezumi adalah staf Temari di divisi Hubungan Luar Negeri di Dewan. Selama empat bulan terakhir Nezumi tiba-tiba saja dipindah tugaskan menjadi sekretaris Gaara. Ide kakaknya memindahkan Nezumi. Gaara tidak berkomentar ataupun menolak. Perempuan itu sangat pemalu dan Gaara punya firasat kalau Temari berusaha menjodohkan dia dengan Nezumi.

"Bagaimana kunjunganmu ke Kumo?" Tanya Temari.

"Bagus, aku bertemu dengan tunanganmu disana." Jawa Gaara melahap makan malamnya malas-malasan.

"Shikamaru? Hm, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ikut." Balas Temari. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru ikut, tapi dia hanya basi-basi untuk membuka pembicaraan. Temari melirik Kankurou yang duduk disebelahnya. Mencoba memberi isyarat agar membantunya membuka obrolan lain.

"Well Gaara,"ujar Kankuro kikuk, ia bingung harus bicara apa. Gaara memperhatikannya, dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Well, aku harus mengatakan ini, sebenarnya Temari sudah menentukan tanggal untuk pernikahannya," Temari melotot, _karangan macam apa itu?!_ "—dengan persetujuan Shikamaru tentunya." Sambung Kankuro

"Ah, selamat…" Pekik Nezumi senang.

"Benarkah? Kapan itu?" Tanya Gaara, adik mereka itu terlihat lebih cerah sekarang. Kankuro menatap Temari meminta tolong. Temari berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kesal.

"Sekitar, musim semi. Kami nanti akan mengumumkan tanggal pastinya tapi kuharap ini masih rahasia kita saja." Temari mengarang bebas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Temari akan segera menikah, kau kapan Gaara?" Tanya Kankuro tiba-tiba. Temari memperhatikan wajah Nezumi, gadis itu sedikit membenamkan wajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu menikah duluan." Timpal Gaara. Kankuro terlihat kesal, adiknya itu tahu saja bagaimana menimpali seseorang.

"Tentu saja, aku berencana meminang kekasihku. Aku rasa Suna tidak kekurangan perempuan." Jawab Kankuro, Gaara tentu saja tahu kemana maksud pembicaraan ini. Pemindah tugasan Nezumi menjadi sekretarisnya, undangan makan malam. Ia tidak akan diangkat menjadi Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan jika sebodoh itu.

"Hm, ada rekomendasi untukku Kankuro?" Pancing Gaara.

"Yah, beberapa." Kankuro melirik Nezumi.

Memang terlihat seperti Gaara telah memberikan lampu hijau untuk kedua kakaknya menjodohkannya dengan Nezumi. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Sepanjang sisa makan malam Temari terus memancing Nezumi untuk berbicara. Tapi apa daya, dia adalah seorang perempuan pemalu yang sebenarnya cukup manis. Gaara tahu Nezumi adalah perempuan yang baik, sangat baik malah. Setelah makan malam mereka mengantarkan Nezumi sampai ke depan rumah. Perempuan itu membawa mobilnya sendiri dan menolak keras untuk di antar. Padahal itu adalah salah satu siasat Temari dan Kankuro agar Gaara mengantarnya. Setelah itu dengan segera Gaara menuju kamarnya.

"Jika mereka menikah, sudah pasti mereka adalah pasangan paling membosankan di dunia." Komentar Kankuro.

"Itu sudah pasti." Gaara menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

-04.25 AM-

 _Garaa…_

 _Garaa…_

Pria berambut merah itu membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh kearah jendela. Masih gelap pikirnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara getaran dari ponselnya. Seseorang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia sudah datang, Sir." Gaara tersenyum senang. "Tapi ada sebuah situasi yang harus kami sampaikan, sebaiknya anda datang kemari."

Bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya Gaara langsung mengambil mantel dan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Mansion Sabaku bersaudara itu. Suna, negerinya Gaara itu sedang mengalami iklim yang abnormal akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu bahwa Suna akan sangat terik bahkan mulai dipagi hari namun sangat dingin dimalam hari. Tapi sudah semenjak awal musim angin jauh lebih kencang, matahari baru benar-benar terik pada pukul sepuluh pagi dan kembali menghilang ditutup awan pada petang hari. Suhu di malam hari jauh lebih menusuk dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ia sampai di bangunan tua yang biasa ia kunjungi seminggu sekali itu. Menuju sebuah pintu reot yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah lift dan area property rahasia milikinya. Sesaat setelah ia sudah disterilisasi ia masuk kedalam ruangan khusus.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini?" Tanya Gaara begitu ia masuk. Empat orang berada di pos nya masih berkutat dengan komputer dan beberapa peralatan medis yang terhubung pada pasien sedangkan dua orang lainnya kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang pasien. Gaara langsung bergegas menuju ranjang untuk menemui dua orang kepercayaannya. Namun ada sedikit yang janggal, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Diikat rendah begitu saja.

"Tuan Gaara!" Ujar si Pria yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ini Nona Tsunade Senju, Agent kita baru kembali tengah malam tadi." Wanita itu berbalik. Ia jauh lebih muda dari yang dibayangkannya. Ia memakai terusan tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dan celana tiga perempat berwarna putih. Seharusnya dia berumur hampir enam puluh tahun, tapi ia lebih pantas jika disebut wanita dewasa.

"Mengirimkan seorang kakek tua menyebalkan dan mengalahkanku berjudi maksudmu, itu tidak adil. Aku kalah taruhan dan aku harus terbang ribuan kilo meter kemari." Ujar wanita itu.

"Aku pikir kau…"

"Tua?" Potong Tsunade. "Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengan mutan yang bisa mengendalikan regenerasi sel." Kata Tsunade lagi.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku Gaara. Sebenarnya aku yang memintamu datang kemari." Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sabaku Gaara dari Negeri Pasir. Aku tahu fotomu sering dipajang di koran-koran. Kuakui kegigihanmu dalam mencariku. Aku bertanya-tanya proyek apa yang dikerjakan oleh Ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan sehingga harus sebegitu dirahasiakan?"

"Ini bukan sebuah proyek Nona Senju, dan perempuan yang terbaring di depanmu ini bukanlah sebuah percobaan, dia hanya seorang pasien, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk memeriksanya. Kau memiliki kemampuan Biokinesis yang tidak bisa kutemukan pada mutan lain. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kuharap kau bisa membantu." Jawab Gaara.

"Well, dia pasti adalah pasien yang sangat istimewa." Balas Tsunade. Gaara mulai bisa membaca karekter dari wanita didepannya ini. Sudah jelas kalau Tsunade benar-benar ingin tahu dia sedang berurusan dengan apa. Delapan tahun lalu, sejak pertama kali ia membawa pasien ini, Gaara tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun bahkan dokter-dokter yang berada disini tidak tahu siapa perempuan yang menjadi pasien mereka itu.

"Tentu." Jawab Gaara. "Tapi lebih baik kita mengetahui keadaannya saat ini." Gaara menoleh pada dokter yang memeriksa pasiennya.

"Begini Tuan Gaara, terjadi perubahan fisik yang signifikan pada pasien." Sang dokter mengawali. Kening Gaara sedikit berkerut mendengar pernyataan itu. Empat hari yang lalu sebelum ia pergi ke Kumo ia menyempatkan untuk datang kemari dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gaara mengalihkan pandanganya pada si pasien.

"Seluruh kinerja organ vitalnya masih sama seperti terkhir kali anda kemari, namun terjadi aktifitas otak yang cukup signifikan. Hal itu sekitar dua puluh empat jam semenjak anda mengunjungi tempat ini. Semenjak itu terjadi perubahan fisik secara perlahan terhadap pasien. Ada perubahan warna pada kulit pasien, kulitnya tidak sepucat kemarin. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah," sang dokter membuka mata pasien dengan tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan karet. Tangan kirinya memegan sebuah senter yang mengarah tepat pada seluruh permukaan matanya. "ada perubahan warna pada iris matanya. Sebelumnya warnaya berwarna emerald dan lebih hijau, memang tidak banyak namun sekarang hijaunya lebih muda, dan yang tidak aku mengerti rambutnya mulai berubah warna, kami baru menemukannya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah kami mendapat kabar bahwa Nona Senju sudah berada di Suna. "

Benar saja, sekitar lima senti dari akar rambutnya mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Sir," panggil sang dokter, Garaa menoleh, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi warna rambut dan matanya berubah menjadi seperti rambut dan mata anda."

Sementara itu di kediaman Sabaku, pagi itu Temari dan Kankurou mendapati kamar Gaara kosong. Bahkan untuk orang setliti Gaara ia lupa tidak menutup pintunya. Kamarnya pun masih dalam keadaan berantakan. Insting Temari sebagai seorang perempuan merasa khawatir.

"Amae, apa kau melihat Gaara?" Tanya temari pada salah satu pekerjanya.

"Tidak Nona, Tuan Gaara berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dia tidak bilang mau kemana. Aku pikir ada maling yang mebobol masuk ternyata tuan Gaara pergi dengan mobilnya."

Tidak biasanya—Temari mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

'Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, segera telepon aku.'

Belum ada dua belas jam Tsunade berada di Suna. Ia kini berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Mutan muda itu, Gaara belum memberithunya sama sekali. Tsunade mempunyai firasat bahwa dokter-dokter yang berada disini pun tidak tahu siapa perempuan ini. Gaara kini sedang berkutat mendengarkan penjelasan dari salah satu dokter yang menunjukan laporan fisik pasien mereka ini. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Gaara memintanya untuk beristirahat di hotel, namun ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum berurusan dengan apa. Lebih baik ia menuntaskanya sekarang.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pasien di depannya. Perempuan ini masih muda tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara sendiri. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan bahwa perempuan ini sudah koma selama hampir delapan tahun, yang ajaibnya baru enam puluh jam yang lalu terjadi reaksi besar-besaran. Setelah selama itu. Perubahan warna pada iris mata, rambut, dan kulit bukanlah sesuatu yang normal terjadi pada manusia biasa. Mutan kelas apa yang bisa memunculkan reaksi itu?

Sudah bertahun-tahun Tsunade tidak memakai kemapuannya untuk hal apapun. Ia bahkan sudah hampir lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang mutan yang memiliki kemampuan _biokinesis_. Ia bisa memanipulasi dan mengendalikan semua hal selama itu unsur organik. Kemampuannya bisa menyembuhkan dan merusak jaringan. Gaara ingin dia memeriksa pasiennya hingga dia mencarinya kemana-mana. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada perempuan ini. Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan pada kening si perempuan. Merasakan hangatnya aliran darah yang masih tersisa disana. Perlahan tapi pasti Tsunade merasakan segala hal yang terjadi dalam tubuh pasien itu seiring ia menutup mata. Tsunade adalah yang paling hebat dalam biokinesis. Ia sendiri tak pernah mendengar nama lain selain dirinya diseluruh negeri yang memiliki kemampuan biokinesis. Tak hanya menyembuhkan dan merusak jaringan sel. Ia bisa meregenerasi bahkan mengetahui trauma apa yang telah terjadi pada seseorang. Kemampuan biokinesisnya sudah melampaui yang bisa dibayangkan manusia.

Tsunade terksiap. Ia mendapati bahwa regenerasi sel telah terjadi pada seluruh organ vital pasiennya ini. Terdapat riwayat luka yang parah pada hampir setip organ ditubuhnya. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah jantung dan otaknya. Dari semua sel yang hampir seluruhnya sembuh. Masih trauma besar pada jantung dan otaknya. Seolah sesuatu telah ditembakkan tepat dijantungnya hingga seharusnya ia sudah mati. Namun jantungnya bertahan dan menyembuhkan diri. Sedangkan di otaknya. Tsunade tidak pernah melihat otak seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Otak seaktif ini seharusnya berada lebih dari dua puluh lima persen pemakaian kapasitas otaknya. Aktifitas terakhir adalah perubahan warna kulit, rambut, dan iris mata. Tsunade sedikit tidak untuk hal ini. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat berkeliling. Hampir semua dokter dan petugas yang menjaga tempat ini memakai sarung tangan. Hanya ia dan Gaara yang tidak. Ia jelas tidak membutuhkan sarung tangan, karena akan menghalangi pemeriksaan. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Gaara. Bisa jaditerakhir kali Gaara mengunjungi tempat ini ia menyentuh pasien tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan dan pasien ini menduplikasi gen milik Gaara. Semuanya masuk akal. Ia hanya butuh satu pembuktian.

"Aku ingin pasien ini di cek darah. Aku ingin pemeriksaan ulang. Golongan darah dan semuanya." Ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Baikah." Ujar salah satu dokter.

"Tapi tidak hanya pasien ini. Tapi juga Gaara." Ujar Tsunade lagi. Semua mata menuju pada Mutan berambut merah itu.


End file.
